Genaro D. Rio/Personality and Relationships
Personality Often told to be a very classy gangsters and member of the crew, Genaro is a gentlemen and as such he is well mannered. He speaks in a thick Spanish accent, often much like Largo. Genaro often will use some Spanish phrases, mostly he will use Fanstico and often applause for others. He seems to be a classy man, as shown when he has a great love for classic music and addresses other with a high degree of respect. But of course he believes to gain respect from him, he must be shown. Like any crime boss or such, he has a strong loyalty to family. This being the whole reason that he has joined the Hakuri Pirates, he had lost both his children and wife. Which he had seemed to have love dearly and now whenever they were killed, Genaro now thinks of all the world has been cruel to him. So as a birth right or such, is that he is able to take away what others love. He reason for such actions, is his family being killed by an other and he is able to get rid of those who have done him wrong. Genaro has shown to be a very elegant man, he never seems to grow angry at most things. Only whenever his own wife or children are brought into the mix, is whenever he will lose it and slip out of his composer. This has shown to have happen only twice, once with Zwei D. Köpfe and then whenever Demetrius had brought it up to him. But Genaro like many other members of the hakuri crew, are extremely cruel and indifferent, as shown whenever he often will think of strange punishments for his own subordinates. Relationships Hakuri Crew Among the Hakuri Crew, it would have appeared that he has several connections. Genaro seemed to have been placed incharge of getting other subordinates and allies from the underground crime groups. So he had given the crew to have many different allies. For this he is respect to the point that they address Genaro as "Sir", not just because of his high way of living either. Ranshi and Tanshi Division Among this division, Genaro has shown to be extremely loyal to Ranshi and Tanshi. Equal as cruel and sadistic as Tanshi is, even being able to match wits with the small creature. However Genaro has shown to have a good relationship with Matsunaga, this was first seen whenever the two have been discussing to what had made them fight for Demetrius. Matsunaga was charged with taking care of Tousen and with all of the years the man had been raising the boy. He thought of Tousen as his own son and doesn't seem to want any harm to come to him, which Genaro seems to admire about Matsunaga. Genaro had revealed to Matsunaga that he fights to see his wife and children again, because Demetrius had promised that he can bring them back from the dead. Of course Genaro had believed this and now is loyal, this seems to be the reason why Genaro fights for Demetrius. To see his wife and children again. Demetrius D. Xavier Genaro is loyal to Demetrius, because the man had promised that he can bring Genaro's wife and children back to life. So from this promise, Genaro has complete trust in Demetrius abilities to the point that he believes Demetrius is a true god. Demetrius has high praise for Genaro because of what he had given to the man, all of the allies from the crime underground. Enemies The Zwei Triads During his days a crime lord in the east blue, he and his gang was a rival of the Zwei triads. So there was growing tension between the two groups and the final straw was whenever. Sechs and Warts had captured, Genaro's wife and children then killing them off. Genaro had lost it and now he has a full on hate for the crew, he swears he will get his revenge on the group of kids. Zwei D. Köpfe It was Zwei who had given the order for Genaro's family to get killed, so there is much tension among the two. They had encountered each other several times and each time they fight, it ends in a draw. So Genaro wants to have the two headed bastard killed and Zwei wants the pretty boy killed with the rest of his allies, so they are on very bad ground as of now. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages